


I Call It Magic.

by OmegaSuperHero



Category: Avengers, Frostiron - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Black Widow - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Explosions, Friendship, FrostIron - Freeform, Hawkeye - Freeform, Hulk - Freeform, Immaturity, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Marvel - Freeform, Mischief, Pranks, Stark Tower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaSuperHero/pseuds/OmegaSuperHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony discovers he can wield magic. Add in his friendship with the former God of Mischief and hilarity ensues within Stark Tower. Prepare to feel very sorry for the other Avengers as they suffer Loki and Tony's childish ways!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kaboom.

The small explosion could be heard through most of Stark Tower, followed by the rants and curses of a certain inventor, “LOKI!” he bellowed, storming out of the workshop and up into the communal living room, seething. He was blackened, singed, smoky and just generally filthy after the explosion, fists balled up as he looked for the former God.  
He turned on Thor, who was staring at the TV with great confusion, “Where is he!? Where is the sneaky rat bastard?!” he roared at the thunderous God, the tiniest tendrils of smoke still curling up from his erratic locks, eyes dark and wild.  
“Friend Stark, what has happened?” Thor asked, eyes flooded with concern as he took in Tony’s appearance, standing up as if to offer assistance, “If it is my brother you seek, he did retreat to his quarters some time ago, complaining of ills” he explained, understanding dawning on his features, “What did he do this time, Friend Stark?”  
“What did he do?!” the inventor cried out, “WHAT DID HE DO?! Your BROTHER just blew up half of my lab!” he groaned, raking his hand through his singed hair, “And almost blew me up with it! I’m going to KILL him!” He gave a decisive nod and marched over to the elevator, pushing the button for Loki’s floor and standing with his back to the mirror, tapping his foot impatiently and grumbling under his breath about killing Loki when he found him.

He was shaking with impatience by the time the elevator *dinged* at Loki’s floor and he barrelled out of the doors, storming towards Loki’s room.  
He hammered his fist on the door until it hurt, “LOKI. You sneaky, trickster asshole, I know you’re in there!” he shouted, trying to stop himself from hammering the door off its hinges.  
The door opened suddenly, revealing a dark, quiet bedroom. He stepped in, still furious as he searched for Loki. His eyes happened on a lump in the bed and he crept over, “Loki, that you?” He received only a groan in response and flinched because, huh, maybe his friend really was ill..  
Loki peeped over his covers, revealing blown out pupils and a pasty, sweaty face “What do you require, Stark?” His voice was weak, rasping. His eyes, however dulled by illness, still sparkled through fever or mischief? Tony didn’t know yet.  
“Shit, you’re actually sick, aren’t you?” he asked, suddenly gentle as he felt the urge to take care of his best friend, “Hang on, I think you’re burning a fever. JARVIS” he called on his AI, “Scan his vitals, tell me what’s up with him. I’m gonna get you a cold cloth, you’re too warm” he reassured him, heading through to the en suite bathroom, completely missing the catlike grin that spread across Loki’s “ill” features.  
“Sir, I have checked, and rechecked, Mr Loki’s vitals and there doesn’t appear to actually be anything wrong with him”, a faintly British voice rang through the suit, causing Tony to freeze just as he left the bathroom with a cold facecloth. His right eye twitched slightly as he saw Loki sitting up, healthy as you’d like, throwing a charming smile in his direction  
“What’s wrong, Anthony?” he purred sweetly, still sitting on his bed and watching his friend, his expression one of serene amusement, “I am terribly ill and require your assistance” he coughed delicately into his fist as he said this, tilting his head up to grin at the inventor again.

Tony’s cheeks reddened as he realised Loki was faking his illness, he knew he had rigged his workshop, he knew it! He started to tremble with anger, literally tremble, as he lifted the soaking, icy facecloth and lobbed it at his best friend’s face, causing said God to shriek and tumble backwards off of his bed, landing unceremoniously on his arse with a loud curse. This, of course, evaporated Tony’s anger almost instantly again as he doubled over, gripping his sides as peals of laughter escaped his lips, laughter that only Loki could induce from him. “What the fuck, Frosty?” he gasped, tears streaming down his face as he gave up and collapsed onto the floor, back against the wall and watched Loki crawl around from behind the bed, laughter pouring from him afresh as he saw the dishevelled, grumpy trickster emerge.  
Tony had barely registered Loki’s growl before the icy, wet cloth slapped him in the face, causing him to squeal and bash his head off the wall behind him, effectively silencing his laughter, although he still clutched his ribs, and head, in an effort not to start giggling again, “Prick..” he muttered, still grinning. He looked up to see that Loki was grinning as well, propped up against the bed and shaking his head, “Did you enjoy the gift I left you, Stark?” he enquired with a voice as sweet as honey, waving his hand and drying them both off instantly, gazing intently at the inventor.  
Tony raked his fingers through his hair, still chuckling “You’re an ass, Loki. You’re bloody insane” he leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, his lips curling slightly, “You’re going to get down there and fix my fucking workshop, hear me?”  
The God snorted, a rare and indelicate sound for him, “Oh, you think so, human?” He sighed though, smiling at his friend. Of course he would fix the inventor’s workshop, he meant him no malice after all. He had caused the accident for entertainment, which he had more than gained by this point, anything else would be cruelty to the mortal he had bonded with, “Oh, very well. You have, how do you say, twisted my arm. I shall fix your workspace, do not fret”  
He then stood up and offered his hand to Tony, helping him to his feet before teleporting them to the ruined workshop in a heartbeat.


	2. Brucie Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Brucie chapter!  
> This one is a two parter, continuing in chapter 3 because it's a lot longer than I thought it would be >

*2 weeks after chapter 1*

Bruce was in the kitchen, bleary eyed, as he tried to make his first green tea of the morning. He had inadvertently pulled a 'Tony' and spent all night, awake, in his lab researching a protein that had appeared in his blood recently.  
He sighed, absently rubbing the stubble on his chin, this protein was worrying him since he had no inclination of its purpose, if it would eventually cause him harm, or somehow affect the Other Guy.  
He derailed this train of thought long enough to pour a mug of calming tea, collapsed onto one of the chairs and buried his face into his hands, groaning loudly.  
Breathe, relax, breathe.  
He continued this mantra, inside his head, for 15 minutes until he was vaguely relaxed again. This protein had been tormenting him for.. Damn, it must be 2 weeks now, it felt like longer anyway.  
He stretched the sleep from his muscles as Steve wandered in, distinctly sweaty, probably from his morning workout.  
"Good morning, Dr Banner!" Steve called to Bruce, barely breathless despite having worked out for 4 hours already. Bruce couldn't help but feel slightly bitter towards Steve, given that his condition existed because of failed research on Steve's serum..  
But he banished these thoughts, they played hell on his blood pressure, preferring instead to take a long drink of his green tea, slightly scalding his tongue in the process.  
"Good morning, Cap. Good workout, I take it?", he asked tiredly, but friendly enough, as he watched the Captain bustle around the kitchen, gathering the ingredients for an omelette.  
“It was the usual, Doctor” he replied brusquely, cracking eggs into the pan, “Just trying to keep on top of my fitness in between missions”  
Bruce nodded, getting up from his chair and heading towards the hall “Good, good. I should, um.. Get back to my lab. Nice talking to you, Steve” he commented softly, he made it to the door before he felt a hand on his shoulder, holding him in place.  
“Are you okay, Bruce?” he asked, obviously concerned given his use of the Doctor’s first name. He turned Bruce in order to look him in the eyes, “Come on, you have breakfast at this time every day, but now you’re pulling a ‘Tony’, what’s going on?” He managed to coin the same term that Bruce had, only half an hour earlier. However, he wasn’t attempting to amuse the doctor, his baby blues brimming with worry for his friend.  
Bruce sighed, raking his fingers through his curls, avoiding Steve’s penetrating gaze “It’s nothing, actually, that’s the problem” he admitted, “There’s this protein in my blood, fairly recent. It’s only been around for about..” he paused to fiddle with his glasses, a crease forming between his eyebrows, “Two weeks now? I think so, about two weeks.. But see, I can see the protein when I study my blood, it’s bonding to the gamma radiated cells that activate the Other Guy, yet I can’t get any data on it, no matter what tests I perform!”  
He paused again, counting and breathing, forcing himself to relax. He eventually looked up at Steve and continued, “I can see it with my own two eyes whenever I examine my blood, yet every test I perform is telling me it doesn’t actually exist, which means it’s something new, potentially dangerous. I don’t know if it’s from an external source or if my body started creating it on its own, which is what worries me”  
Steve frowned, trying to decipher Bruce’s rambling, when the kitchen was suddenly filled with whispering and giggling.  
Steve and Bruce groaned in unison, Steve turning back to the cooker and Bruce turned to see Tony and Loki entering the kitchen, practically joined at the hip, whispering to each other fervently, giggling quietly.  
“What are you both up to this time?” he asked tiredly, picking up the mug and draining his, now cold, green tea.  
“What? Nothing! What are you doing?” Tony retorted instantly, causing a fresh round of giggles to burst from Loki, who was hiding behind his own hands.  
Bruce shook his head, groaning, “I give up. You two keep being weird, I’m going to the lab..” he frowned slightly, before turning a stern gaze on them, “Right, I mean this, keep out of trouble!” he ordered them, before exiting the kitchen and heading back down to his lab to draw another vial of blood for testing. 

Tony and Loki had been standing just outside of the kitchen, listening to Bruce complain about this ‘protein’ to Steve, trying their hardest not to laugh and give away their position.  
They had been best friends for about a year now, but it was only really the past few months that they had stopped abusing each other and started pranking the other Avengers.  
They had their hands plastered over their mouths now, stifling laughter as they eavesdropped on the other two Avengers in the kitchen. Staring into each other’s eyes, bright with mischief and joy.  
The ‘protein’ didn’t exist, of course, they had sat up all night 2 weeks ago thinking up this one.  
They were getting bored pulling pranks on each other now, they knew each other too well, so they had decided to join forces and start abusing the other Avengers instead.  
Naturally, they had decided to start with the only Avenger who turned into a giant, green killing machine. They had sat on Loki’s bed, munching on pizza, discussing who they could prank first, and how. They decided it had to be Bruce, he was always trying so hard to be calm.. It would be a fun challenge to annoy him so badly that he Hulked out! Then there was the small matter of deciding how to do it, well.. He kept the Hulk on such a short leash, he devoted about 90% of his time to the Other Guy, so they would target that. Target his blood, where the secret of the Hulk was kept, create something that would intrigue Bruce, scare him enough that he would spend every waking second focused on it.  
Tony had then decided that a protein could do it! It was simple enough that a few tests should have been able to identify it, which would then cause the fear when Bruce couldn’t gather any data on it. They had high fived at this, Tony actually calling out “Eureka!” because, of course, they were just children in men’s bodies..  
Anyway, they had lost control of themselves and started laughing in the hallway so, in order to avoid suspicion; they strolled into the kitchen, “Stop laughing!” Loki whispered at Tony, causing the inventor to laugh even harder, trying to whisper back, “Oh, come on. You stop laughing first”, which of course made Loki laugh again.  
They continued this as they walked in, before being confronted by Bruce, “What are you both up to this time?”  
Tony grabbed Loki’s arm for support as he continued to laugh, Loki just grabbing his own mouth, trying to stop himself from giggling.  
“What? Nothing! What are you up to?” Tony shot back, feeling breathless, grinning like a Cheshire Cat at the doctor, fingers digging into Loki’s arm as he tried not to collapse with laughter.  
They were both vaguely aware of the warning Bruce issued them as he left, before they both collapsed onto a chair each, Loki gripped his own sides as he bellowed laughter and Tony just fell forward, letting his head hit the table as he spewed laughter. They were both red in the face and gasping for breath after about 5 minutes, slowly becoming aware that Steve was standing watching them, a perplexed and slightly suspicious expression adorning his features.  
“W-What’s so interesting, Capsicle?” Tony gasped, wiping tears from his eyes as he started to regain his composure, occasionally bursting into giggles when he made eye contact with Loki.  
Loki sat, somewhat quietly now, to the side and occasionally made faces when Tony looked at him, giggling himself.  
“You two are ridiculous” Steve muttered, “Can’t you both do something useful, rather than wandering around and annoying everybody? Just.. So long as you aren’t at each other’s necks anymore” he finished, exiting the kitchen himself.  
The two friends glanced at each other, exploding in a fit of giggles all over again, taking forever to calm down, giving each other a high five as their prank really started to take root with Bruce.

A few hours later and JARVIS informed Tony that Bruce was looking for him. He was sitting in his workshop with Loki, they were playing a mixture of Snap and Poker, neither one had any idea of the winner, or even the rules. They both sat up at JARVIS’ announcement however, grinning like cats, Phase 2 of their trick had come much sooner than they anticipated. Loki evaporated, leaving Tony alone in the workshop as Bruce entered, looking rather shameful.  
“Hi Tony, can I talk to you about something?” he asked quietly, fiddling nervously with his glasses and shuffling his feet close to the lab door.  
“Sure! Come on in, make yourself comfortable”, Tony offered, smiling widely at his friend and gesturing to a seat, “What’s up, everything okay? You’ve seemed strange the past few weeks, didn’t know how to ask” His voice was the perfect balance of concern and amusement, typical Tony.  
Bruce edged his way towards the offered seat, flushing slightly, “I know you’re not exactly.. Versed in biology, but I need you to take a look at a sample for me” he asked quietly, avoiding Tony’s gaze.   
He forced himself to frown in apparent confusion, “Sure, sure. Since when you do need help with biology stuff, Brucie Bear?” he asked brightly, tapping his thighs gently, albeit impatiently.  
“Uh, well.. It’s my blood, Tony” he admitted slowly, fiddling with his glasses again, “There’s a.. Well, there’s something. Just look, please!” Exasperated, he shoved a microscope at Tony, with a slide already inserted, “Just tell me what you see” he asked, sitting back and waiting.  
Tony took a look through the lens, stifling a grin as he searched, “Uh.. Something hanky is going on with your gamma radiated blood cells, B-Man” he pointed out, frowning again, “Something’s bonding with them, I think.. I know enough to guess it’s a protein, but what’s it doing there?”  
Bruce huffed, throwing his hands up “I don’t know! I can see it through the microscope, but all tests are telling me it doesn’t exist, that it isn’t even there. Do you get me, Tony? All tests are telling me there is not protein there, yet I can see it!” He buried his face in his hands, groaning loudly, and elbows resting on his knees.  
Tony glanced round, seeing Loki hiding in the shadows with a giant grin adorning his lips, causing Tony to snigger, biting down on his own hand to stifle the laughter than could potentially push Bruce over the edge. He used his free hand to wave Loki away, shooting daggers at him, before approaching Bruce, “Hey Jolly Green, relax. We’ll figure it out, okay? Is it causing any damage that you know of?” He prodded Bruce’s shoulder as he asked, eliciting a grumbled, “No, I don’t think so”  
He clapped his hands together, startling Bruce “No point dwelling on it just now then! Come on, let’s go grab some lunch, okay? Food first, research later”  
Bruce nodded reluctantly, following Tony up to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Please leave kudos and comments. I know this isn't a huge chapter, I'm just having trouble opening this fic up, there are multiple chapters, don't worry!
> 
> I already know how the story's going to go, but if you have any suggestions then please feel free to comment them!


End file.
